Vadis Fletchmen
Vadis Fletchmen is a character developed by Marshall Banana. Personality Described as a drunkard, a sexist, drug addict, womanizer, glutton, and sleazeball, it's clear that Vadis is a man who really enjoys his line of work. He's known for his boisterous laugh and corrupt grin which clenches a burning cigar. While one hand holds a whiskey bottle the other is looking for a cute waitress rear to grab. He's a wild party man who absolutely loves the pleasures in the Steam-life. Vadis does not hold back when it comes to indulgence, reflecting in his fat girth. Despite his love of debauchery and hedonism, the man's personality changes when it comes to business endeavors. He holds a real carpe diem attitude when it comes to his work and does everything he can to expand the Cartel's business around the world. The duties of manager are very important to the Steamwheedle Cartel, with Vadis taking them seriously. History Vadis Fletchmen was born as the middle child in a small family residing in Stormwind. He grew up knowing what the city was like before the events of the First War, trudging through life as a dirty commoner. Many parts of his youth were spent looking up to the noble class with nothing but envy. They had everything. Wealth, power, respect, food. While the Fletchmen family wasn't poor, they lived with little luxury. It made Vadis hungry. He wanted to live a life of indulgence, but gave up hope early in his teenage years, with his only hopes being a peasant laborer. Much of his life wasn't worth noting at this point. He trudged through, looking for a way to make a living that didn't involve throwing yourself on the battlefield. Tough for a commoner with no real particular skills. All of that burned away during the events of the First War. Before Vadis could even pick between chopping wood or mining gold, orcs all shot up on demon blood came rampaging in and killed everybody. It was such a wild and cathartic event for the young man, who at the time was 22 years old. Stormwind's finest were cleaved in half cleanly by orc grunts, all those places of noble luxury fell to ruin, and the horizon was flecked in ash. Vadis looked on and stared in complete shock. This boring little world of his was now gone. Something began to click inside his mind. Despite losing one brother and a few aunts and uncles, the Fletchmen family made it out relatively ok. Like the rest of everybody, the family moved up north to take refuge in Lordaeron. Where they desperately tried to resume the gritty life of a commoner in a place where they were even lower of a class than they were before. But Vadis didn't like it. Watching that horizon burn just did something to the man. It was a cathartic experience for him, to see his whole home burn before him. Within each burning banner and screaming human, Vadis reflected on his life and came to learn that it was very mediocre. What was he living for? To slave away as a peasent, chopping wood and mining gold? An obedient little whelp who would forever slave away under the glass ceiling of nobility, forever struck with envy? No. Vadis was lucky to have survived the fall of Stormwind. He could have easily been butchered by the fel crazed orcs. To be blessed with a second chance and throw it away on being a commoner just seemed so wrong. Vadis found a resolve to rise above his birth and grip onto the luxury he so yearned for. He wasn't going to rot away in the refugee areas of Lordaeron. No, he was going to boldly step out and seize the day! But....how? Ahhh. Vadis wasn't a particularly good fighter. Nor did he have a fancy education. No special abilities in magic or the like, either. It was a real challenge for the man at first. He honestly had no idea where to start, but he so longed to learn about the opportunity that lingered out in the world. There had to be some place, some where, where one could go from rags to riches... Soon the Second War started up. A call was made for soldiers and laborers to help in the war effort. Vadis found himself enrolling in the only thing he could see taking him where he wanted to go. The navy! The Second War called for a new resource that had previously not been used. Oil. It required skilled workers to man tankers and construct oil platforms, diligently harvesting them to fuel the larger machinations of war. Vadis signed up to work on such a tanker, bearing the mediocre life of a laborer as he sailed across the world, looking for what opportunity existed in the world. Being in an oil tanker during the Second War wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing. Most of Vadis' time was spent in grueling oil-soaked labor, occasionally shitting in fear over every sighting of a Horde warship. But there were moments when the Alliance navy docked itself in small, neutral ports in order to rest it's mariners and stock up on supplies. This was Vadis' first encounter with the goblin race. While one Trade Prince had devoted his services to the Horde during the second war, another one, known only as Trade Prince Steamwheedle, had decided to remain neutral. The goblins fascinated Vadis. They were conniving, greedy, and sometimes downright crazy...but at the same time? Smart. It was here that Vadis Fletchmen was introduced to the lofty concept of the "Undermine Dream". Where if one was dedicated, crafty, greedy, lucky, and ruthless enough....they could rise up to grasp onto riches they couldn't get anywhere else. Sure, it might require you to throw away parts of your individual morality, but at the end of the day you'll be better off than you were before. Such was the opportunity Vadis had been searching for. He was absolutely enticed by it, and once the Second War came to an end, decided not to return to his family in Lordaeron. Instead Vadis sailed to Ratchet and left virtually everything behind. His friends, family, all ties to the Alliance; gone. In retrospect this probably worked out for the better as if Vadis had stayed in Lordaeron, chances are he'd be eating human brains with the rest of his (assumed) zombified family. Work in the Steam-turf wasn't easy. There were so many things Vadis had to learn, and so many difficulties he had to face. The most obvious being interacting with the people who've been his enemy since the day of his birth. Horde members. The second challenge was trying to make his way up the Steamwheedle ladder. Still. Vadis was hungry for luxury. He would be another fool chasing after the Undermine dream, doing everything he could to grasp onto it. The years melted on by, in between shots of alcohol and lines of white and big titties. Vadis had spent next 19 years enthralled in the turbulent life of the Steamwheedle Cartel. He had worked the angles of a merchant, using his experience as a mariner to travel around the world, selling goods to just about every person that could take them. This is where Vadis developed his best, and perhaps only, talent. Persuasion. Traveling the world selling goods made Vadis a smooth-talking businessman. His relentless thirst for a better life helped shape him into an effective salesman. Little by little, Vadis found himself climbing the ladder. Gaining more money, which he blew on high calorie foods, booze, and happy endings at the massage parlor. After a long while of diligent work Vadis earned his crowning achievement of being promoted to the duties of Manager. The moguls found their fat sleazy human pet who would bark on command for gold amusing and capable enough to handle the busy work. Vadis sees this as a great honor and now takes to his new duties very seriously. Sure, it ain't glamorous. Most of his time is spent buried in paperwork. Filling out this form, writing that check. But his pay is steady. His job secure. And he's got all the delights in the world to wreck his mind and body on. Much better off than the life of a peasant laborer.